When You Loved Me
by Inu Faceness
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha revealed their feelings for one another. Will it last? one shot


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu Yasha, never will either. This is a one shot that I decided to write because I am broken hearted. My boyfriend broke up with me last night. My depression may lead to some weird stuff in this, so be warned. This is like an alternate universe type thingy, and it's in the point of view of Kagome, because that's kinda how I feel.  
  
~*~When You Loved Me~*~  
  
When I met him, he was new and odd. I think that's what first attracted me to him. He was one of those people you only meet every so often. He knew what it felt like to be hurt, so that gave him a hard exterior and pained interior. Yet, at the same time, he was a softy for helping people. He'd never admit it, but liked saving and helping me. Inu Yasha would never come to grips with his human side; the side that didn't want to see anyone hurt. Yet he would show hints of his 'weakness' by traveling with me.  
  
Most of our time was spent together. We would talk, sometimes anyway. After a while, we got to know each other better and better. Our friends would joke around with us, although he wasn't very good at taking them. He'd really get jealous and that just let me know he cared for me and my protection. As time moved on, over the three years we searched for shards, I grew to love him. I loved him with all my heart, with every ounce of my being. For everything it was worth, for everything it was and would be, I loved him. Even if he didn't return the feelings, I knew that I would always love him. I knew that no matter how hard I tried to forget him, he would always be there. I cried under the Goshinboku in my time, wanting him to love me, wanting anything from him.  
  
He would go off with Kikyo, maybe be gone for hours at a time. He'd always leave when she was near; he'd always go to her. That's when I knew I didn't have a chance on gaining his heart. He would always go to her, and leave me behind with Sango and Miroku. With them, I found a longing for what they had: love. They had come to terms with their feelings and were happy. I had come to terms with mine, acknowledging I love him, and yet, I wasn't happy. He didn't love me in return. He loved Kikyo. I decided that day that I would have to tell him how I felt, weather or not he loved me.  
  
I found him one morning, at the Goshinboku and decided this was as good a time as any. He seemed to be in deep thought. That in itself struck me as odd. Inu Yasha...in deep thought? His eyes were focused on the sun, a quarter of the way in the sky. I strode to the base of the ancient tree and watched him. I knew he knew I was there. He always knew. I called for him.  
  
"Inu Yasha," I said, my arms across my chest for warmth. "I need to talk to ya, could you come down here?" I watched him as he climbed off of the branch and onto the soft green grass in front of me. 'So graceful and handsome,' I thought as I watched him. He avoided my gaze and looked as if he had something important to say. 'What could he possibly want to say to me?' "Inu Yasha?" I asked uncertainly.  
  
"I..." he trailed off. 'This must be important,' I watched him, 'for him not to come right out and say it.' His eyes finally met mine. Those golden orbs that drown you and make you forget about anything that was troubling you. The kind that can see into the very depths of your soul, read your thoughts, make it seem as though time has ceased and everything is focused on you. I got lost in those eyes only too often. "I need to tell you something," he finally spit out, barely releasing me from the hold of his eyes. I nodded, swallowing a lump in my throat. He sighed, preparing to talk. "I love you," he whispered, loud enough for me to make out what he said.  
  
I couldn't believe it. My heart went into the sky and danced. I watched him, smiling, as my emotions got the best of me. "I love you too, Inu Yasha!" I all but screamed. I leapt into his arms, crying into his haori. He held me around the waist, like it was the end of the world. I was all a flutter. The one man I had loved for nearly three years had finally returned my feelings. I couldn't help but cry. He pulled away from me, although slightly. Placing a clawed hand on my cheek, he wiped away the tears. He had love in his eyes, something I had only seen flashes of. But, I had never seen it in them when he went off to Kikyo. Maybe he wasn't in love with her. His eyes never held warmth and love at the mention or even sight. I felt special.  
  
I had gotten something that I had never seen him give anyone else: his heart. I had it, this hurt, lonely heart. I was going to heal it, no matter how long it took to fix. Inu Yasha was pained, and I could see him like that. It had to be fixed in order to live a life of happiness. That's what I wanted for him, and I promised I would give it to him, as much and as often as I could. I wouldn't sit back and watch him suffer, it just hurt too much.  
  
The final battle with Naraku ensued. We prevailed, gaining all of the Shikon No Tama. With my miko abilities, however weak or strong they were, I purified the jewel. The pink orb hung around my neck for two weeks after the day that Naraku's evil was erased from the world. Inu Yasha had delivered the final blow, as we all knew he would. The Tetsusaiga slashed through his pale skin, slicing his brain and heart, and then they turned to ashes. Kagura and Kanna, who had been set on destroying Miroku, Sango and myself, fell down like marionettes whose strings had been cut. Their lifeless bodies decomposed before our very eyes; the smell of rotting flesh was horrible. We all walked away that day exhausted and injured, although not seriously.  
  
For the entire two months prior to then, I had worked on healing Inu Yasha's heart. It had worked because he was no longer quite as harsh and he was more social. I had helped him realize that people cared for him and wanted him to live and be with them. Inu Yasha and I loved a pure, true love; the kind that are only in fairy tales. I had never believed a fairy tale love and life would ever be accomplished by anyone, let alone me. The happiness was perfect, and my promise was fulfilled because I knew that I was the one to give him happiness. I knew that his life would be better now. He hadn't been hurt for a while, and he was in love. He was giving and receiving the best thing anyone could get.  
  
We had become mates by youkai standards. I welcomed his heritage, even though it as completely different then mine. We were two of the same, for people rejected me because in my time because of my life in this one. People rejected him in his time because of his parents and life, everything he had done in the past. Everything any one had said in the past, done in the past, reflected in his eyes, and it killed me every time I saw it. Although I was a schoolgirl from the future and he was a hanyou from the past, we were in love, and no one could shatter it.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
One night, a little while after our third month 'anniversary' Sango and I went to find him. He had wandered off again to find dinner and Miroku had joined him. I followed my instincts to the Goshinboku. There I saw them. They sat under it, talking and having a good time. Their laughter echoed through the trees and it was music to my ears. We sat next to them and Inu Yasha looked at me. I shivered. The hurt look was back. His golden eyes flashed pain, and I watched him as he sighed. Sango and Miroku sat next to each other, his arm around her waist. They were happy. They never felt the jolt of painful realization that something was going to happen with their love life that wasn't going to end well. That jolt hit me like a ton of bricks. Inu Yasha spoke.  
  
"Kagome," he turned away from me, shielding his face with his long silver hair. Miroku and Sango heard the tone of his voice and watched, both completely unaware of what was to come. I put my hand on his shoulder. He flinched and moved away. Tears came to my eyes. He had never backed away from my touch. He always welcomed it and leaned in. Now, my heart was breaking with the sudden realization that something had occurred between us.  
  
"Inu Yasha," I looked at the other pair through the corner of my eye. They both had looks of pure surprise on their faces. Sango's held sorrow for me, and she was on the verge of tears. "Inu Yasha, what's wrong?" I watched him as he turned to face me, a kind of hatred and disgust played across his features. 'Oh, God,' I thought upon seeing this terrifying look in my lover's eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I don't love you," my heart shattered. I couldn't breath. My throat had closed and I couldn't do anything but stare, wide-eyed, at the ground in front of me. "We have nothing in common, and we no longer have true love. We have been drifting apart for a few weeks." I finally found my voice. Tears poured down my face, uncontrollably. 'He doesn't love me,' I thought.  
  
I stood; I was horrified. He had just broken my heart in front of my friends, embarrassing me by doing it. He had strung the love I had for him long enough to have me a few more times before he killed me. When he said that we were drifting apart, I grew angry. I had loved him unconditionally for the entire time I had known him. How could I have drifted away from him? I gathered all the strength I had. "Fine. Good-bye." And with that, I walked to the village.  
  
Sango stood immediately after I left and ran after me. She had caught up and walked with me to Keade's hut. She knew I was devastated and heart broken without even having to hear me talk. She had gotten very good at reading people. I gathered my bag and together we walked to the well. Upon reaching it, I turned to her, and couldn't help myself. I threw myself on her and cried in to her kimono. She hugged me back, and I could feel her hot tears on top of my head. After a few moments, I had finally stopped crying and looked at her. Her cheeks were slightly red, and I knew that if she was like that, then I must have been ten times as worse.  
  
"Sango, I have to leave. I cannot stay. Not like this, but I promise to return to you and Miroku. I wouldn't miss out on seeing your kids grow up. I promise that I will not disappear from your life forever. You all are too important to me. And," I said, sniffling and wiping my face, "tell Shippo that I will return for him, too. It should make him happy to know that I will always bring him a snack. Make sure Miroku knows I will miss him, and Inu Yasha too," I added quietly. We embraced once more and said our good- byes. I jumped into the well. The haze of pink and blue surrounded me. I was on the other side.  
  
Every weekend I would return to the Feudal Era. My friends were still strong in my heart, and I would never abandon them. Inu Yasha and I have stayed friends. Not the best of, but it's the best we could manage under the circumstances. I will always love them all.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
Well, what ja think? Please read/review. Yes, it isn't that good, but I had to vent off some of my feelings. The situations where Inu Yasha broke up with Kagome are the same as how my boyfriend broke up with me. My emotions and reactions were the same as Kagome's. Well, I hope you liked it. Oh, and if you haven't already, go to my profile and check out my other stories!  
  
Inu Face 


End file.
